ESTAR CONTIGO (MariMina)
by Dasu-kun
Summary: Pequeños día a día que vive esta pareja: Post 2: -¿Y qué le pedirás a santa este año?-
1. Comprando ropa

**ESTAR CONTIGO**

-¡E-espera un momento!-

-Jajaja ¿por qué debería hacerte caso?-

-¡Porque es una orden!-

-Ya, y yo te hago caso cuando me pides que me detenga cuando estamos…-

-¡Calla!–

-¿Takamina está nerviosa?-

-N-no estoy nerviosa pero…-

-¡Perfecto, entonces podemos continuar!-

-¡Q-que noooooo!-

-Sí sí sí… como digas –

-Ma-mariko…-

-¿Hm?-

-… Y-yo puedo hacerlo sola…-

-Pero mira, ya terminamos- termina de abrochar el último botón -¿ves? No fue tan difícil, además no sé qué quieres ocultar si ya he visto todmffmgfgmng-

-¡No te atrevas a seguir molestándome con eso!- minami en un movimiento veloz cubre la boca de la más alta.

Fuera del probador de ropa – esto… ¿le ha quedado bien la ropa? – pregunta la encargada un poco sonrojada al igual que otras dos encargadas que están con ella sosteniendo varias prendas de vestir.

-Sí, le han quedado perfectos – se asoma mariko sonriendo divertida – ¿puede pasarme otro conjunto? – una de las encargadas se lo entrega – gracias – vuelve a entrar al probador.

-¡Ahora sigue esta!-

-¿Cuánta más debo probarme?-

-Esta apenas es la cuarta, todavía te faltan como siete así que anda, date la vuelta- le indica a minami quien está desabotonando la blusa que se acababa de probar, está en la esquina, mirando a la pared, escondiéndose de ser posible.

-Te dije que faltan todavía siete así que mejor ve deshaciéndote de esa vergüenza si quieres terminar pronto –

-¡Entonces sal de aquí!-

-¿Y perderme de esta hermosa vista? Claro que no – la abraza por la cintura –es divertido salir a comprar ropa contigo-

-La próxima vez no te invito… - dice entre dientes.

-¿Hm? ¿Dijiste algo? – besa su hombro desnudo y se burla mientras, con calma, la despoja de la prenda.

-Que… ¡que la próxima vez no te invito!- la comienza a empujar fuera del probador, mariko no puede evitar reír al ver a su novia totalmente roja.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo te espero afuera- sostiene las manos de minami que la siguen empujando hacia afuera.

Ya fuera mariko comienza a echar un vistazo a la ropa interior y a las pijamas entonces se le ocurre algo y sonríe maliciosamente.

Por su parte minami está tranquilamente probándose la ropa hasta que – ¡Hey minami aquí encontré un conjunto de lencería que me encantaría que te probaras, además es de tu color favorito!- y ahí está, mariko atacándola con tal de que la deje entrar al probador otra vez; y es que siempre que minami sale a comprar ropa mariko se las arregla de alguna u otra forma para acompañarla, como la mayor dice "quiero pasar mi tiempo contigo incluso dentro del vestidor" aunque, claro, jamás creería que iba en serio eso de "incluso dentro del vestidor" y conociendo a su novia, la comenzará a molestar así hasta que se rinda y ceda ante el vergonzoso ataque… - ¡Ooooh! Aquí hay otro y este es muy erótico –

-¡DE ACUERDO YA ENTRA!- conociendo a la bajita, no tarda nada en darse por vencida, y la alta sonríe triunfal –No puedo creer que digas todas esas cosas vergonzosas allá afuera – se queja volviendo a intentar probarse la ropa con mucha cautela, pues siente una fuerte mirada sobre ella.

-Sí, yo tampoco puedo creerlo ¿sabes? – minami se atora al probarse una playera de esas que suele vestir y le encantan – jajaja déjame ayudarte – y mariko le ayuda, con toda calma y sin muestra de "agresión extraña", a acomodarse bien esa playera.

-Gra-gracias- se queda un poco sorprendida y confundida.

-¿Qué?- se burla de la expresión de su novia – solo quiero pasar el tiempo contigo, no significa que estaré sobre ti a cada rato, takamina – toma asiento al lado de la menor y coloca sobre sus piernas la ropa que esta se va probando - ¿ o es que quieres que hagamos esto y aquello aquí dentro?-

-¡I-Idiota!- y minami, más roja que un tomate, le arroja a la cara lo primero que ve. Fuera del probador las encargadas están igual que ella.

Finalmente compraron la ropa que minami quería y volvieron al departamento.

-Eso ha sido mucho más tiempo del que planeaba, ya casi es hora de comer – takamina se deja caer sobre el sofá y dela las bolsas de la compra en el piso.

-Cierto, entonces comenzaré a preparar la comida – mariko deja las bolsas sobre otro sofá y se dirige a la cocina.

-Oh, espera, ya te ayudo- minami le sigue.

-No te preocupes, hoy yo hago la comida como agradecimiento –

-¿Agradecimiento de qué?-

Se acerca a la bajita y le da un suave beso en los labios, después le revuelve el cabello y vuelve a lo suyo con la comida – por dejarme ayudarte a elegir tu ropa-

Se ha quedado ahí de pie -… gra-gracias- reacciona un poco y toma algo para ayudarle a hacer la comida.

-¡Ya te dije que lo hago yo!- mariko la reprende.

-Pe-pero no es justo que solo lo hagas tú- dice un poco preocupada, siempre hacen las cosas juntas.

-¿Entonces quieres que lo hagamos juntas?- si minami pudiera ver la cara de mariko en ese momento sabría que esa pregunta llevaba un doble sentido.

-¡Sí! – pero no…

-No sabía que te gustaban ese tipo de juegos en la cocina – se acerca a la menor y agarra sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos, acorralándola contra la barra.

-¡Hey hey hey espera, no me refería a esto!- intenta defenderse pero la fuerza de la mayor le gana.

-Pero dijiste que querías que lo hiciéramos- besa el cuello de su novia y la sube a la barra.

Y obviamente minami no sabe qué hacer y esos besos y pequeñas caricias no ayudan a que lo sepa -¡YA! ¡está bien tú haces la comida!- dice apenas.

-¿Ves? Te dije que yo la haría, pero no, siempre quieres encargarte de todo, ahora anda, déjame consentirte un poco y ve a jugar con el play o ver una película – la baja de la barra y vuelve a revolverle en cabello.

Antes de que se vaya, minami la jala por el cuello y le da un rápido y tierno beso - ¿Eeeeh? ¿y eso qué fue?- mariko sonríe volviendo a su labor de cocinar.

Otro de los tantos días tranquilos que vive esta pareja.

**~COMPRANDO ROPA~**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Esto será sencillo, no son capítulos, solo son pequeños momentos del día a día que viven.**

**Jaja me gusta la idea del marimina aunque también me gusta el marimii y mariharu.**


	2. Adornos y deseos de navidad

**ESTAR CONTIGO**

Un golpe se escuchó por todo el departamento y seguido una queja.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser tan bajita? ¿Y cómo se le ocurre guardar las cosas hasta acá arriba? ¿Qué cree que tengo una escalera más grande?- se escuchaba entre otras quejas.

-Ya llegué~- se escucha una puerta cerrándose y unos pasos acercándose - ¿minami, dónde estás?-

-¡Por aquí!- finalmente mariko entra al cuarto y encuentra a minami cubierta por un montón de cajas, adornos y luces navideñas.

-¡Wow! No sabía que tenía un pino de navidad tan pequeñito- se burló mientras le ayudaba a levantarse - ¿cómo terminaste ahí?-

-¿Y tú cómo crees? ¿A quién se le ocurre guardar las cosas de navidad hasta allá arriba?-

-Hey que no es mi culpa que *mirada asesina por parte de minami*… lo siento, no lo vuelvo a hacer – mariko sintió un escalofrí recorrer su cuerpo mientras levantaba las cosas.

-Todavía puedo crecer ¡lo sé!- levantando el puño.

-Sí sí, pero igual chiquita te adoro ¿sabes? Así que no hay prisa – sacando un moño de una caja y poniéndolo en la cabeza de minami - *en voz bajita* y tampoco es que vayas a crecer más-

-¿Dijiste algo? – arreglándose el moño.

-Que te ayudaré a arreglar todo-

Así comenzaron a arreglar el lugar, llenándolo con adornos, luces y un pino casi tan alto como mariko.

-Y con esto terminamos- minami colocando una estrella en la punta del árbol.

-Por fin, ya casi es media noche- mariko sentándose en el sofá.

-Pero mañana es fin de semana así que no hay problema-

-¿Y qué le pedirás a santa este año?-

-Pfff ¿santa? Ya estamos grandes para eso-

-Yo tal vez, tú nop-

-¡Oh, mariko!- arrojándole una figura de felpa.

-Jajaja vamos, vamos, ¿si fuera pequeña qué le pedirías a santa?-

-Hm… - pensando – le pediría que fuera un poco más alta-

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja a santa no se le piden imposibles jajajaja-

-¡Se vale soñar! –

-Sí, sí, pero creí que le pedirías algo más realista-

-Aja ¿y tú qué le pedirías?- sentándose en el sofá, recargándose en el hombro de la más alta.

-Facil- sonriendo – le pediría… una dulce, linda y tierna novia –

Silencio.

-¿No te vas a reír?- pregunta mariko mirando de reojo.

-N-no le veo lo gracioso a eso- minami está abrazando un cojín, con una mirada preocupada mientras en la tv un programa de variedades.

-Jajajajajaja ¿preocupada que santa cumpla mi deseo?-

- Que ya estamos grandes para eso- seria.

-Ajam pero si te digo algo, santa ya me cumplió ese deseo, solo que no me esperaba que además de dulce, linda y tierna fuera una tsundere y muy bajita-

Silencio, minami roja como tomate.

-Y… ¿todavía no me vas a preguntar? – otra vez mirando de reojo – igual te lo diré – acercándose a la oreja de su novia - y le agradezco por esta increíblemente hermosa novia tsundere y bajita, por eso este año le pediré a santa –silencio, minami sonrojándose más y mariko hablando más cerca de su oreja - una escalera más grande-

Silencio.

-¡MARIKOOO!-levantándose, arrojando el cojin a la mencionada.

-Jajajajajajajajaja es broma es broma –entre risas mientras minami agarrando el remoto de la tv - wowowowo eso es peligroso ¿me lo vas a arrojar?- preguntando a una buena distancia.

-¡Nooo, solo quiero que lo veas de cerca!-

En el departamento se escuchan pasos veloces, objetos caer, risas por parte de mariko y una minami molesta y agresiva.

Otro de los tantos días tranquilos que vive esta pareja.

**~ADORNOS Y DESEOS DE NAVIDAD~**


End file.
